A Morning in the Life of L and Light
by Jinx 96
Summary: Rated M for some suggestive themes (no lemons though, sorry if you're disappointed). Contains Fem! L! It takes place around the time in the manga when L and Light were handcuffed together. Hope you like it! Please review! It's complete for now, it's sort of a preview for a story I plan to write eventually.


**Just something I thought up when I saw that there weren't too many stories with L as a girl. Probably isn't that good but please review. I'm my own harsh critic and I hate everything that I write so it's really nice to hear from people what they think.**

Tick tock tick tock tick tock. . .

Light sighed as he heard the alarm clock on the bedside table ring at last. He had been having trouble sleeping for the last week and he knew the reason why.

It was her.

He heard her now, sitting on the other side of the bed, her fingers moving quickly and efficiently over the keyboard. Light turned over onto his other side and watched her bite the tip of her thumb as she stared unblinkingly at the computer screen.

Light smiled. Sometimes she was just too cute.

He took her thumb out of her mouth and brought her hand to his mouth before gently kissing the palm. "Good morning, L."

"Good morning, Light," she replied, barely even glancing in his direction.

Light grinned, thinking about how different she was when she wasn't yelling out his name from beneath him as he-

"Again, Light?" L asked as Light sat up, wrapped one arm around her slight body, and used his other hand to pull her hand away from the laptop as he kissed her neck. "Weren't you satisfied last night?"

"I was," he smirked. "But were you?"

And with that he pulled her out of her usual crouching position and placed himself on top of her. She blinked up at him, seemingly unruffled by his behavior. "You know, most people would consider you strange for being attracted to me. I mean, all I eat is sweets, I'm always-"

"Shut up, you're adorable," Light said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"We have to get up soon. The others will be here in an hour."

"Who cares?" Light said as he slipped a hand underneath her baggy shirt.

"And you know our relationship doesn't change a thing about my suspicions of you being Kira."

That did it. Light got off of her and moved back onto his side of the bed. "You know sometimes you can be so cute and others-"

"Whatever. Come on, we need to take a bath and get ready before the others get here."

"You could always take off the handcuffs and let me take a bath alone for once. That way you don't have to worry about me attacking you in the bath," Light said with a wink.

"You wouldn't do that," L said with a slight smile on her face.

"You really want to take that bet?"

L paused to bite her thumb again, thinking it over. "Yes, I do."

Light stood up, stretching his tired muscles as he made his way over to the bathroom. L followed him. "You know, sometimes, you take the fun out of everything."

"You're only pretending to be attracted to me because it's beneficial to you," L said as she took off the handcuffs and unabashedly slid off her long sleeved shirt. "You think that if you get L on Kira's side-"

"For the last time, I'm not Kira!" Light yelled, pushing her up against the bathroom door. "I love you! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," L said, looking away from him. "Yes, it is."

"Damn it!" Light yelled, slamming his fist into the door.

L didn't even flinch. "What is it?"

"What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked. "Besides prove my innocence."

"Nothing," L shrugged. "Except, maybe, tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth," Light insisted, finally stepping away from her as he realized how irrational he was acting. "I'm not Kira. I can't be," he said softly, looking down and falling silent.

L stared at him silently, hunched over as usual with her raccoon like eyes giving away none of her true thoughts or emotions. She neither comforted nor berated him with more accusations. And somehow, for Light, that was the best thing anyone could have ever done for him.

When he finally recovered, he noticed the situation they were in. She was half naked and vulnerable. In the bathroom with him. And, for the moment, he wouldn't have the damn handcuffs in his way.

He grinned mischievously. "L. . . "

She froze before sighing. "Light, what about Misa-chan?"

"Haven't we been over this?" He grumbled. "Misa is not my girlfriend!"

"Am I your girlfriend?" L asked, truly curious.

"Do you want to be?"

L shrugged and casually returned to unbuttoning and taking off her jeans. Light watched them slide easily from her hips and down her legs before she stepped out of them. She was still in her underwear.

"Need help with your bra?" Light asked, not even bothering to hide the hardness in his jeans.

"No thank you," L replied, reaching back and unhooking it easily with her back turned to him. And then she slid off her underwear.

Light turned away before he could see anymore. Just the sight of her bare back was enough to. . . No, he shook his head. He needed to concentrate. What was it about her that got him so riled up anyway? Her appearance was messy and tomboyish. Her addiction to sweets was enough to make people go into a diabetic coma just from watching her eat! Misa was ten times more attractive, although, he had to admit, no where near as smart, as her.

He shook his head again. It wasn't the time to be thinking about these sorts of things. He took off his shirt and slipped off his boxers as he heard her turn on the shower. He turned around to find her naked and standing facing him. For once, she wasn't slouching and stood only a little taller than him as she approached him.

L was suspicious of Light. Very suspicious. She didn't have any proof but she knew in her gut that this man who stood before her was Kira. Trying to bring him to justice would possibly get her killed but she didn't care. As long as it was he who killed her, she didn't care. She wouldn't admit the truth to anyone but herself and she tried never to even think it but she felt something for him.

Something that she wasn't supposed to feel.

And as he pulled her into his embrace, she sighed inwardly. Damn it, she thought as she tentatively wrapped her arms around him.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
